Wish You Were Here
by Hope-Like-Fyre
Summary: When news comes that Ritsu won't be returning from America, Mio locks herself in limbo. But is there something Ritsu left Mio to ease the pain? Find out! Mio/Ritsu R&R appreciated. Based off the song "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse. Oneshot


**So I've had some family problems lately and decided to try and write it out. I know this pairing has been overdone, but whatever. Sorry if it's poorly written. Trying to write and cry at the same time can be a little hard.**

**I do not own K-ON! or Fender Guitar Corp.**

* * *

**_So far away from where you are._**

Mio closed the book she had in her hands, it was pointless to try and read. She had just received the worst news of her life. Why try to believe it didn't happen? Why pretend that Ritsu would be home in a few hours? Why fake a smile? Why try to prove them wrong? They were telling the truth and she had to accept it. A simple task, right? Ritsu's plane had crashed last night on its way back to Japan and caught fire. The fire burned for sixteen hours before it was finally put out by the local fire department. Upon inspection of the remnants of the plane, the police had found numerous burned bodies. She had seen it all on the news this morning. The cloudy skies fit the mood, but Mio couldn't tell what to feel. She wasn't hurt or depressed, but she wasn't happy or excited either. There was no emotion yet; she had only found out about an hour ago that her best friend had died. Mio never wanted to say goodbye the way she did, there were so many other things she needed to tell Ritsu. That day Ritsu left still played in her head.

* * *

_"Yui, come on! I'm only going to be gone for a week." Ritsu tried to pull out of Yui's hug._

_"B-But I'll miss your powerful playing!" Yui complained, refusing to let go of Ritsu._

_"Let her go Yui-senpai! She's gonna miss her flight!" Azusa pulled Yui's waist._

_"B-But..." Yui continued blubbering._

_"It's okay Yui. She'll be back." Mio smiled, hanging her arm across Yui's shoulders._

_"Of course! She can't stay away from us forever." Mugi added._

_ "I'll be back, Yui-chan. I promise!" Ritsu saluted._

_"Okay." Yui sniffled._

_The five began laughing._

_They made their way to the airport, where Ritsu's parents were waiting._

_"Thank goodness Ritsu! We were beginning to think you wouldn't come along." Her mother said._

_Ritsu rolled her eyes. "A 'We never doubted you, Ritsu' would be more comforting, Mom."_

_Her father smiled towards her. "Ready to go to America?"_

_Ritsu nodded excitedly._

_"Then we better hustle to our plane." Her father took her mother's hand._

_"Be careful, okay Ricchan?" Mugi asked._

_"Be sure to take a lot of pictures for us Ritsu! We want to see what America is like!" Yui waved._

_"Bye Ritsu-senpai! Have a safe flight!" Azusa grinned._

_Mio just stared at Ritsu, tears running down both of their faces. They ran towards each other and hugged._

_"You better come back." Mio whispered through her tears._

_"I promise Mio. I promise I'll come back." Ritsu held Mio tighter._

_A loudspeaker crackled to life. "Flight 177 to America is now boarding. All passengers report to Gate 3." _

_"Ritsu?" Her mother looked back._

_"Ritsu dear! We have to go now." Her father called._

_"I-I've gotta go." Ritsu said, but her arms wouldn't stop hugging Mio._

_Mio nodded. "I know, I'm trying to let you." _

_"Flight 177 to America is now boarding. Takeoff will commence in ten minutes." The loudspeaker crackled again._

_"I got you a little present, but I need my arms back." Ritsu said, pulling out of Mio's hug and handing her a brightly colored package._

_"What? Why would you get me a present?" Mio asked, opening the present._

_"To see the look on your face, of course!" Ritsu beamed as Mio saw what it was._

_New panties._

_"Baka Ritsu!" Mio slammed her fist down on Ritsu's head._

_Ritsu laughed, rubbing the spot where Mio had just hit her. "I knew you'd love it!"_

_"Come on Ritsu dear!" Her father began walking again._

_Ritsu took one last look at the Light Music Club, waving and grinning._

_They all grinned and waved back._

_"See you in a week!" Ritsu called._

* * *

**_These miles have torn us worlds apart._**

"Baka Ritsu." Mio said through her tears. "Baka Ritsu."

Someone knocked on her door. "Mio, honey, are you okay?"

"Fine." Mio wiped away the tears. "Come in."

Her mother walked into her room. The raven-haired bassist's bright room had turned into a grim sight. The color was no longer as vibrant and Mio's teardrops stained her sheets.

"Mio, someone is here to see you. Do you want to go down and meet them?" Her mother asked.

"O-Okay Mom, I will." Mio wiped her eyes a bit more and headed downstairs.

She opened the door. "Yui? What are doing here?"

Yui immediately began crying. "It's Ricchan! H-her p-plane..."

Mio could feel the tears well up in her eyes too. They embraced each other.

"Y-Yui-chan."Mio cried into her friend's shirt.

They cried together.

"Ritsu, you're a liar!" Mio screamed. "You promised me! You promised us! Friends can't break promises! You taught me that!" She screamed louder than anytime she had seen something scary or been embarrassed; the cries were out of pain.

It broke Mrs. Akiyama's heart to see the two girls like this. She couldn't imagine what kind of pain they were going through. It must be unbearable, to lose a childhood friend like that. She, of course, was having a rather tough time herself, considering the Tainaka and the Akiyama families were always so close, but she didn't dare cry in front of Mio. She had to be strong, for her daughter's sake.

"Come on Mio." Yui blew her nose. "L-Let's go for a walk."

"Yeah, I-I'd like that." Mio went to the closet and grabbed a jacket.

"Where are you going Mio?" Her mother asked.

"I'm going for a walk with Yui." She answered.

"Okay dear, if that will make you feel better then go ahead." Her mother nodded.

Mio opened the door and stepped outside with Yui. The air was cold and still. These were the days that Mio liked the most, when there wasn't any wind, but there was nothing happy about it this time. To think, the four of them had just graduated from high school a few weeks ago and were all planning to go to the same college together. Now, Ritsu's dream to play at the Budokan would never become reality and Mio felt sorry for her.

"Let's go over to Ritsu's house." Yui suggested.

Mio looked at her in shock. "What did you say?

"I said let's go to Ritsu's house. I happen to know where the spare key is hidden." Yui smirked.

"What? How come Ritsu never told me about a spare key?" Mio wondered angrily.

"Oh, Ritsu didn't tell me, I accidentally found out." Yui rubbed the back of her neck.

Mio shook her head_. Oh Yui._

**_And I miss you, yeah I miss you_**

* * *

"Come on Mio-chan! We have to go inside!" Yui tugged on Mio's sleeve.

Mio gasped. "N-No way! That's Ritsu's house."

"Mio, this is silly! Go inside!" Yui started pushing Mio up to the door.

"I can't Yui. I can't go in." Mio looked away from the house.

"You're Ritsu's best friend, right? It's your responsibility to go in!" Yui held Mio in place and opened up the door.

With surprising strength, Yui threw Mio into the Tainaka household and held the door.

"No! No!" Mio screamed. "Yui, don't leave me! Yui please, don't!"

Yui didn't answer. It hurt to see Mio in this state, but this was the only way to get Ritsu's present now. She remembered back to when Ritsu showed her Mio's birthday gift.

_"I know it's a little early for Mio's birthday, but I bought her something. Yui, you have to keep this secret! You can't tell anyone, promise?" Ritsu whispered._

_"I promise." Yui answered, saluting._

_Ritsu chuckled. "Okay here it is!"_

_Inside Ritsu's closet was a brand new lefty Fender Jazz bass in sunburst. _

_"It's just like Mio's old one, without the kink in the neck." Ritsu smirked._

_Yui cringed. When Mio fell at the freshman ceremony, she had busted the neck on her bass. The guitar shop repaired it, but Mio complained that it didn't play the same._

_"Took me awhile to save up all the money, but I did it. I'm going on a business trip to America with my parents and I'll give it to her when I get back." Ritsu smiled proudly._

_"Wow, Ricchan. Mio will be so surprised." Yui gazed at the bass. It was beautiful, just like Gitah. "I wonder if she'll name it."_

_"Hopefully she'll name it after me." Ritsu pointed to herself. "Anyway, come on. We're supposed to meet Mio and Mugi for lunch." _

_"Let's go then, Ricchan!" Yui smiled._

_I can't wait to see the look on Mio's face. Ritsu thought. She'll be so surprised._

* * *

**_I miss the years that were erased_**

Mio slumped against the door. _Great._ She thought. _The last place I want to be is here._ She looked around the Tainaka's tidy house. Statues that Ritsu's mother collected were placed around the room. Taking a few deep breaths, Mio tiptoed past the statues' evil gaze. She came to the first door in the hall.

_This is...this is Ritsu's room._

Summoning up all her courage, Mio opened the door to her best friend's room.

* * *

_"Mio-chan?"_

_ "Mio-chan." _

_"Mio-chan!" _

_Mio's eyes opened._

_"Good morning!" Ritsu said, cheerfully._

_"Wha-Ritsu? What are you doing, it's two in the morning!" Mio rubbed sleep out of her eyes, annoyed._

_"Come on, you promised that we'd do that tonight!" Ritsu said._

_"No, go back to bed Ritsu." Mio rolled over._

_"Mio-chan!" Ritsu whined._

_Mio sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up."_

_Ritsu took Mio's hand and led her down the hall and into the backyard._

_"It took me and Dad forever to set this up!" Ritsu grinned. "Come on!"_

_"It's a tent." Mio stated bluntly._

_"Yep and we're gonna camp in it!" Ritsu said excitedly._

_"I'm going to need my sleeping bag." Mio turned towards the house._

_"Don't worry I got everything we need in here already." Ritsu opened the tent. _

_Mio gasped. Sleeping bags, various snacks, two pairs of headphones and a collection of CD's lay inside the tent._

_"Still want to go back inside?" Ritsu teased._

_Mio shook her head._

_"Then get in here."_

* * *

**_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_**

_Do you remember that, Ritsu?_ Mio thought._ Remember when we were young and you would do all those daring things? I was always right beside you. Why Ritsu? Why did you have to leave? I promised myself that I would stay by your side forever. I guess, in a way, I broke my promise too._

Mio walked into Ritsu's bedroom. Posters of her favorite bands and a small to-do list hung from the wall. Mio took a closer look at the to-do list. In black sharpie, there were only two items.

**1. BECOME A PROFESSIONAL DRUMMER **

**2. GIVE MIO HER BIRTHDAY GIFT AND CARD**

Mio gasped. She had completely forgotten her birthday was tomorrow. She didn't want a birthday party or anything, she wouldn't be happy. Mio walked over to Ritsu's desk, looking around the piles of lyrics that she had sent Ritsu over the years. Ritsu had written the words 'My Favorite' was only on one of the songs so far. Mio covered her mouth.

The song in question was "Fluffy Time". The song Ritsu always had said sounded too girly. _It was her favorite all this time?_ Mio asked herself, shutting the desk.

A small book fell to the floor and opened. Mio picked it up and accidentally read the lines 'I put the card and Mio's present together in my closet. I hope she gets excited as I am!' Instantly, Mio closed the book. It was wrong to read someone's private property. Curiosity got the better of Mio, because the next thing she knew, she was getting into Ritsu's closet.

**_I miss all the little things_**

Mio searched through what seemed an endless supply of dirty clothes. Finally, she got to what she was looking for. A black guitar case lay on the bottom of Ritsu's closet, the card neatly tied to it.

Mio pulled it out of the closet and onto the floor. Shaking, she cut the string and pulled off the card.

* * *

_"Mio, are you in here?" A voice called out._

_"Go away Ritsu. I'm not coming out." Mio said through the tears._

_"Come on, you can't stay in the girls' bathroom at school forever." Ritsu scoffed._

_"Oh you think so?" Mio challenged. "Watch me."_

_"Okay, what if I buy you some lunch on Saturday? Will you come out then?" Ritsu offered._

_"No! I can never come out again." Mio began crying again._

_Ritsu entered the stall beside Mio's._

_"Well if you won't come out..." Ritsu said in a sing-song voice. "I'm coming in!"_

_ Ritsu jumped over the wall separating the stalls._

_"Ah! Ritsu!" Mio shielded her face._

_"What?" Ritsu asked._

_"You can't be in here." Mio said._

_"Why not? Cause we're both girls?" Ritsu smirked. _

_"We'll get in trouble." Mio protested._

_"Calm down Mio. Come on, I was sent to find you." Ritsu unlocked the door and stepped out._

_"I can't go out there! I'll be made fun of!" Mio tried closing the door again._

_Ritsu grabbed the door. "Look, I won't let anyone make fun of you again. That's a promise."_

_"Besides," She added. "I think you're cuter with your hair long."_

_She kissed Mio's forehead._

_"Now let's see a smile." Ritsu encouraged._

_Mio smiled._

_"That's the Mio I know." Ritsu smiled back._

* * *

**_I never thought they'd mean everything to me_**

Mio opened the white envelope first. A special birthday card was waiting for her, with a message from Ritsu.

_Mio,_

_Happy 19__th__ Birthday! _

_There's something you need to know Mio. From the day I met you, you've been my best friend, you've been my band mate, you've been my everything. Now I want to be your everything. Do me a favor, okay Mio? Marry me. Marry me and take me somewhere far away for our honeymoon. Marry me and accomplish everything we said we would, okay? I'm counting on you, Mio. You've never let me down before. This is only half your gift, so don't faint!_

_I should stop talking because you only care about the gift, right? Yeah, I'm already smacking myself for that one. Anyway, I hope you like this gift as well as I do!_

_I love you,_

_~Ritsu_

**_Yeah I miss you _**

Mio read the last line of Ritsu's letter. She placed a hand over the envelope and found what Ritsu was talking about. A small, silver engagement ring slipped out of the envelope. It hit her. Ritsu had loved her this whole time and Mio was totally oblivious to it. She cursed her stupidity. Because of her, Ritsu never got to explain her feelings. They never got to kiss, they never got to get married, or make love. They never got to live out their dreams, all because of Mio's obliviousness.

Mio cried out in agony. The pain in her chest was unbearable. She needed something to numb it, but she couldn't get herself to move. She sat there on the floor, frozen in place and the ring clutched in her hands. She wiped away her tears, there was still one more present to open.

Mio took a deep breath and shivered. Slowly, she opened the case and began crying again.

Inside the case was a bass identical to hers. On a small piece of paper under the strings was another message from Ritsu.

_Just like yours, only without the crack in the neck!_

_~Ritsu_

Mio lost it. Her brain sent her into a crying frenzy. In disbelief, she ran out of the house, flying past a stunned Yui, and into the street. _I've got to get back to Ritsu!_ She thought._ I've got to get back to Ritsu!_

* * *

Later that day, Ritsu Tainaka stepped onto Japanese soil. By a stroke of divine luck, her parents had woken up late and missed the first flight to Japan, which later crashed to the ground. They boarded a new plane to Japan and arrived a little later than expected. When the Tainaka's got home, they were surprised to see several police cars, an ambulance, and Yui standing by their wide-open door. A police officer stepped up to their car.

"I'm sorry sir, this road is off-limits. There's been a horrific accident." The officer said.

"I actually live at this house here." Mr. Tainaka pointed. "What exactly happened?"

"A young girl was run over by a speeding car. We're putting her on life support as we speak." The officer looked over at the paramedics.

"Excuse me, officer; do you know who got hit?" Ritsu asked. She had never liked hearing of people getting hurt.

"Yes, according to the young girl over there," The officer pointed to Yui. "The person victim is Akiyama Mio."

"That's not true." Ritsu whispered.

She bolted out of the car.

"Mio!" She screamed.

Mio opened her eyes a bit. "Ritsu?"

"Mio, it's me! I'm here." Ritsu jumped into the ambulance.

"Hey, little lady we can't have you in here." One of the paramedics said.

"Don't worry about her! We need to get this girl to the hospital!" Shouted the other. "Step on it!"

The ambulance jolted backward as the driver turned on the siren and drove towards the hospital.

"Ritsu, I thought your plane crashed." Mio whispered.

"Mio, it's okay. I'm here now." Ritsu squeezed Mio's hand.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I got your gifts." Mio chuckled.

"Y-You did?" Ritsu asked, eyes watering.

"Yeah, I want to tell you that I'd love to marry you," Mio smiled. "But only on one condition."

Ritsu nodded. "Just name it, Mio. I'll give you anything."

"Don't go to America again. Not without me." Mio sighed.

"Okay, Mio. I promise." Ritsu crossed her heart.

Mio smiled.

"Hey Ritsu, remember when we were kids and you broke your arm? Remember how you asked me if I knew how death felt?" Mio asked.

"Don't talk like that, I won't let you die!" Ritsu buried her face in Mio's chest.

"Well, I wanted to tell you. Death isn't as scary as you think it is. It's actually kind of peaceful." Mio closed her eyes.

"No, Mio stay awake! Keep your eyes open!" Ritsu pleaded.

"I'm so warm, so serene." Mio's heart beat slower.

"No! Mio, please hold on! We're almost to the hospital!" Ritsu cried.

"I want you to know Ritsu; I love you more than life itself." Mio whispered, kissing Ritsu's cheek.

"Mio?" Ritsu asked.

Mio didn't move.

"Mio!" Ritsu screamed.

She turned to the heart monitor.

"Mio!"

**_And I wish you were here_**

That night Akiyama Mio was brought to the hospital. She was pronounced dead-on-arrival.

The next day, she was buried with Ritsu's gifts, the engagement ring proudly showing on her left hand, with the engravement:

_I can never love another, because there isn't another like you._

* * *

Sometimes life can be tough. It can be the best and worst experience you can possibly have. You can win and lose friends. You can be successful or you can be a failure. But no matter what you do, make sure it's worthwhile, because you never know when your last breath can be.

_"It's all success if it's what you need. Do what you like and do it honestly."_ –Tom DeLonge/Angels and Airwaves.

* * *

For Mom. I love you more than life itself.


End file.
